Simple Gifts
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sasuke berharap Naruto akan memberikannya hadiah spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Sasuke harus membuang harapannya jauh-jauh saat di hadapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto lupa dengan ulang tahunnya./"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberimu hadiah apapun"/"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menerima hadiahmu"/BL/SasuNaru/ForSasukeBirthday/Enjoy


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Simple Gifts**

 **Warning! : AU, BL, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

* * *

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Sebuah dengkuran halus mengisi keheningan di dalam kamar besar yang begitu gelap. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, kegelapan itu mulai di terangi oleh setitik sinar mentari yang berhasil menerobos celah horden jendela.

Seorang lelaki masih pulas dengan mimpinya tak kunjung membuka mata, hingga lantunan suara dari ponselnya memecahkan dunia mimpinya, membuat si lelaki dengan surai hitam mengerutkan dahinya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Onyx hitamnya menyambut ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, mendudukkan dirinya, meraih ponselnya yang masih melantunkan suara berisik lalu mematikan suara alarm itu. Sebelum kembali meletakkan ponselnya, oniksnya menangkap tanggal yang tertera di sana.

Kamis, 23 Juli 2015

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan senyuman, bukan, lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Kejutan apa yang akan kau beri padaku, dobe?"

xxx

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto berdiri di kejauhan. Ya, ia selalu menjemput dan mengantar Naruto ketika sekolah. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap Naruto yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun.

Mobil pun berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto ketika Sasuke menginjak pedal rem. Sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke lebih dulu keluar dari kursi kemudinya, lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto yang kini sudah menautkan alis.

"Kenapa kau malah keluar dari mobil, teme?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti, baru saja ia ingin masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Apa kau tahu ini hari apa?" Sasuke mendorong pelan bahu Naruto hingga punggung pemuda dengan surai pirang itu membentur badan mobil Sasuke.

"Hari... kamis?" Naruto menjawab takut-takut karena dirinya di kunci dengan kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Bukan."

"Eh? Sepertinya aku yakin ini hari kamis." Naruto cepat-cepat merogoh ponselnya dan melihat kalender dari layar ponselnya.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia menurunkan kedua lengannya. "Kutanya sekali lagi, ini tanggal berapa?"

Naruto kembali melihat ponselnya. "Dua puluh tiga," jawabnya yakin pada Sasuke.

"Bulan?"

Naruto menghela napas lelah, kenapa hari ini Sasuke banyak bicara? Bukankah ini terlalu aneh? Ia kembali menyalakan ponselnya agar ia tak salah menjawab. "Juli."

Mata onyx Sasuke menyipit. "Jadi...?" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Saat itu juga kening Naruto tampak berkerut, membuat Sasuke panik dalam hati karena hatinya terus berteriak bahwa Naruto lupa ulang tahunnya.

'Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang bagus darinya, kenapa dia lupa?' batin Sasuke sedih.

"Jadi...?" Sasuke kembali mengulang.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hatinya sedang kalut, Naruto sendiri mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting? Naruto kembali membuka ponselnya, memeriksa jadwal acaranya hari ini dan di sana kosong, yang berarti tidak ada yang spesial untuk hari kamis, tanggal 23 Juli ini.

"Jadi...?" desak Sasuke sekali lagi. Gemas melihat Naruto yang malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tak lama, mendadak saja tubuh Naruto menegak, kepala yang sebelumnya tertunduk untuk melihat ponsel kini terangkat hingga mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri juga tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya, akhirnya Naruto mengingat spesialnya hari ini. Hatinya sudah tak sabar mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Jadi...?" ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Jadi kita akan terlambat jika kita buang-buang waktu tak jelas, teme!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia cukup terkejut melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil seorang diri.

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo di balik topeng wajah stoic-nya, ia tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar lupa dengan ulang tahunnya. Alis Sasuke tiba-tiba bertaut dalam. Saat itu juga ia berteriak keras, tak peduli jika ia sedang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Dobe, aho, baka, mati sana!"

Naruto yang menangkap suara Sasuke dari dalam mobil hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya cuek dan menghela napas pelan. "Dia sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe, lalu dia bilang aku tolol, dia juga bilang aku bodoh, dan dia juga ingin aku mati? Yang benar saja? Kenapa aku harus cinta dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

xxx

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam hingga mobil memasuki sekolah elit mereka dengan nama Konoha International High School. Tidak aneh jika seorang Sasuke diam, tapi jika Naruto yang ikut terdiam, itu sangat aneh kuadrat.

Ketika mereka berjalan besisian pun tidak ada yang berani menyahut. Namun, ketika mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Naruto bisa melihat para wanita sudah berbaris di sepanjang koridor sambil menyodorkan kotak kado. Tak lama, suara teriakan di sepanjang koridor pun terdengar keras.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun! Tolong terima hadiahku!"

"Tidak! Hadiahku saja!"

"Sasuke-kun, hadiahku lebih bagus daripada punya mereka semua!"

Dan semua teriakan itu membuat Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia muak dengan suara teriakan wanita yang menjijikan itu. Lalu, ketika mereka sampai di kelas mereka, kelas 3-2, seisi kelas langsung bersorak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Jadi, ini ulang tahun Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung Sasuke hingga lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Naruto menghela napas, pantas saja Sasuke berteriak kesal, itu pasti karena dirinya yang lupa bahwa ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke.

Naruto menyeret kakinya, mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang membaca buku. Untuk beberapa menit, ia terdiam di sana, tak berani mengeluarkan satu patah kata.

"Padahal aku berharap kau orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, ia merasa bersalah. Padahal, ketika ia ulang tahun, tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam Sasuke langsung menghubunginya di saat ia tidur dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

 _"Happy birthday, my dobe. Apa aku yang pertama?"_

Ya, Sasuke selalu ingin menjadi orang yang pertama jika itu tentang dirinya. Mengingat itu, membuat Naruto ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Teme, kau marah padaku ya?"

Sasuke mendecak pelan. "Pikir sendiri, dobe."

Setelah itu, Naruto terdiam. Ia menjauhi Sasuke dan mendudukkan diri di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

xxx

Sasuke keluar dari ruang guru lalu mendesah pelan, akhirnya ia bisa pulang setelah membantu guru membawa beberapa barang. Apa Naruto sudah lama menunggunya? Ah, ia dan Naruto tidak lagi berbicara selama seharian di sekolah setelah kejadian pagi tadi.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di lapangan parkir, ia melihat Naruto sudah di sana. Menunggunya dengan punggung yang bersandar di badan mobil dan kepala tertunduk dalam. Astaga, apa sikapnya membuat Naruto menangis? Sasuke merutuki dirinya, kenapa terlalu emosi hanya hanya karena Naruto melupakan hari ulang tahunnya?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Naruto. Perlahan, Naruto juga mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf karena aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

Hening.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Dobe, kau kena–"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung menarik leher Sasuke hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Sasuke hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, ia terlalu terkejut karena Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat, menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Naruto lalu mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat bibir mereka terlepas, mereka langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi, mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan di intip orang lain.

"Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun," ucap Naruto di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"..."

"Padahal, kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah untukku ketika aku ulang tahun. Maaf, aku melupakan ulang tahunmu. Aku benar-benar buruk, teme."

"..."

"Tapi, aku cinta padamu, teme. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Maafkan aku karena aku tidak punya hadiah untukmu. Kau boleh memukulku!"

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu. Lalu, ia tersenyum tipis dan memukul kepala Naruto pelan, namun sukses membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh sakit.

"Itu pukulannya. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menerima hadiah darimu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang kini memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tidak memberimu apa-apa, teme."

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke sesaat, menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kau memberiku ciuman, biasanya kau akan marah jika kucium."

"Eng... itu..." Naruto tergugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bilang, kau cinta padaku, kan? Biasanya, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau membenciku."

"Sebenarnya... itu..." Naruto merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Kau juga bilang kalau kau ingin terus bersamaku. Padahal, kau selalu mengusirku pergi."

"Itu juga..." Naruto merasa darah di seluruh tubuhnya mendidih.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Sasuke mulai membuka kunci mobilnya, membuka pintu dan mendorong Naruto untuk masuk ke kursi penumpang depan, lalu di susul Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, Sasuke memutar kaca spion yang ada di atasnya, mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto. "Lihat dobe, wajahmu merah."

"Teme!"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Umm... kau yakin yang tadi itu hadiah?" tanya Naruto ragu. "Bukankah terlalu sederhana?"

Sasuke mengganti seringaiannya menjadi senyuman tipis, lalu menatap Naruto. "Buatmu itu kata-kata yang sederhana, tapi untukku, itu adalah kata-kata yang berharga."

Naruto sempat tertegun sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Mesin mobil Sasuke menyala dan mobil pun mulai melaju, meninggalkan lapangan parkir dan sekolah mereka. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terdiam, ia kembali mengeluarkan seringaian kebanggaannya.

"Kalau kau ingin memberiku sesuatu, boleh aku yang minta?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto curiga karena seringaian Sasuke.

"Tidur denganku malam ini juga."

Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Teme! Aku membencimu!" Naruto bersumpah akan mencekik Sasuke jika lelaki Uchiha yang ternyata mesum itu tidak sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Dobe, kau bohong. Kau cinta padaku, bukan membenciku." sahut Sasuke santai.

Bagi Sasuke, memang menyebalkan jika Naruto melupakan ulang tahunnya, tapi juga menyenangkan bisa mendapat hadiah yang begitu sederhana dan berharga dari kekasihnya sendiri. Sasuke tidak perlu cincin batu, tidak perlu baju mahal, atau berlian besar di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia sudah sangat senang walaupun hanya mendapat pengakuan jujur dari Naruto yang mencintainya dan ingin bersamanya.

Cincin batu bisa saja hilang, baju mahal bisa saja sobek, dan berlian besar bisa saja di curi. Tapi Sasuke percaya, hatinya yang di miliki Naruto, dan hati Naruto yang telah ia miliki, tidak akan mudah hilang, sobek, rusak, atau di curi sekalipun, karena mereka akan saling menjaganya.

 **.**

 **The** **End**

* * *

AN : Sasuke, berterima kasih-lah padaku karena aku sudah membuat ulang tahunmu se-indah ini #plak. Yah, karena kemarin gagal ikut meramaikan SasuNaru Days, akhirnya aku membuat fic untuk Sasuke Birthday :D

Maaf kalo banyak typo yang bertebaran. Soalnya, aku gak baca ulang fic ini. Langsung kirim aja XD. Yah, idenya juga abal gini sih, mau gimana lagi? Inspirasi yang dateng adanya cuma ini, daripada dianggurin mending di tulis aja, kan?

Yosh! Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau repot-repot baca fic ini. Apalagi, kalau mau ninggalin jejak review juga haha. Apapun deh! Di terima saran dan kritikan yang membangun. :D

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke!**

 **Kamis, 23 Juli 2015**


End file.
